


Stories Never End

by WotanAnubis



Category: The Beginner's Guide (Video Game)
Genre: Epilogue, Gen, The Tower - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Coda reflects on her latest game.





	Stories Never End

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me getting _The Beginner's Guide_ out of my system and also me sharing part of my headcanon about Coda, because I definitely understood that game and did not miss the point at all.

There. Done.

Coda leaned back in her chair and let out a breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding. Some part of her felt she shouldn't have done this. She'd already moved, she'd already scrubbed her presence from the internet - insofar as that was possible. But this game, _The Tower_, she shouldn't have made it. Or, no, she should have made it. She just shouldn't have sent it.

But she had. And he'd find it, play it, fuck around with it to finish it, and then fail to understand it. But that was his problem, not hers.

Still... part of her hoped that he would understand. Just a little bit. Not on any conscious level, because that sure as hell wasn't happening any time soon, but that somewhere back in the dark matter of his brain something started percolating that would, one day, bloom into something better.

Or maybe not. Maybe he was just so wrapped up in his own issues he still wouldn't be able to see what she was trying to tell him, even when she spelled it out for him.

Maybe she should have sent him a jpeg that said **FUCK OFF**.

But at least he'd get the symbolism, right? _The Tower_? Someone so determined to read the most profound interpretations into every little thing wouldn't possibly miss the tarot reference, right? Then again, tarot was about introspection and self-reflection, so... yeah.

Coda turned away from the computer screen to look out the window. It was a beautiful Summer's day. The sky was grey and cloudy and promised rain. Those were the kinds of the Summer days she liked.

Hmm. _The Tower_. She'd made that game for herself as well. Catharsis, closure, that kind of thing. One last, grand act and then it was **over**. Cut him out of her system.

But, you know, maybe there was something there. A small series of tarot-themed games? Could be fun. She probably wouldn't be able to make her way through all of the major arcana. She'd probably get bored and stop about halfway through, but, hell, it was about the making, not the finishing.

Not today, though. She needed a break. Making _The Tower_ might have been satisfying, but she also felt pretty creatively drained. She'd need a couple of months to refill before going back to it. Maybe a couple of weeks, if she got a really good idea. It could happen.

Coda turned off her computer and got up. She felt the need to go visit a bookstore. Not to look for anything in particular, just to browse. See what she could find.

As she walked out the door, Coda found herself humming wordlessly under her breath. She couldn't remember the last time she'd done that. Ah well.

She stepped out into the grey, windswept street and smiled. It might have been a gloomy day, but it looked bright to her.


End file.
